Triumph of the Heart
by Snow Like This
Summary: a friend from Sango's past finally leads up to Sango and Kohakus final battle, meanwhile Inuyasha and the rest are in search of Naraku's heart, as well as sango, inuyasha and kikyou need to find where their own hearts belong
1. the unwelcome past returns again

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

First Fanfic in what seems like forever!

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Yoaki- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

* * *

"Houshi-sama is your arm feeling any better?" Sango asked Miroku as he walked out of the hut.

Just recently Inuyasha and the group went off to finally bring naraku down, in crisis, Miroku used his Kazanna to suck up all the poisonous insects, everyone made it back safe but Naraku still has to be defeated, Inuyasha and the rest were determined to beat Naraku this time, they aren't afraid of anything, well… out of all the shards, except for the ones in Kouga-kun's legs, and the one in Kohaku-kuns back, Naraku has all the shards, luckily Kagome was able to save one from the grave of Inuyasha's father.

Miroku smiled at Sango, and looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan, how are you feet?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome smiled, after her feet being burnt in the acid of the large demons stomach, they were killing her, but she could manage.

"Just fine! Thanks for asking!" Kagome smiled at him.

"If everyone's fine then lets go!" Inuyasha grunted.

"We have NO time too loose, if you guys want to defeat Naraku we have to get going!" He whined.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah WE KNOW Inuyasha, god! We're not yokai, we're humans, we don't just magically heal all nice and dandy you should KNOW THAT BY NOW!" Kagome said frustrated with him.

"Keh." He snorted at her.

"OSUWARI!" She yelled at him.

"AWWW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha said down from the ground sore from being told to sit.

"Hmm you know what. I feel a lot better now. Okay LETS GO!" Kagome said with great enthusiasm.

Shippou on Kagome's shoulders sighed.

"You know what Kagome… I'm not ready yet, I think you have to sit Inuyasha one more time…" He smirked.

"Huh?" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked at Shippou.

"Ahh! Whats with the looks I just kidding honest honest I'M JUST KID!" Shippou cried and ran off Kagome's shoulder.

"Serves you right you little brat" Inuyasha said as he picked him up, and bonked him on the head. Shippou started crying.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Yeah what?" He asked oblivious.

"OSUWARI!" She said again.

Sango sighed, she was petting Kirara in her lap she looked over to Miroku.

"Shall we" He said to her.

"You read my mind." Sango answered and stood up.

Sango had been contemplating what to do with Kohaku, unable to accept the fact that he has committed many crimes, and taken many lives, the only escape for Kohaku from Naraku's grasp is death. Sango is unable to kill her brother, but would rather she herself be the one to put him to an end than anyone else. What Sango doesn't know is, Kohaku regained his memories, and is trying to take Naraku down from the inside.

Miroku sighed.

"Do you think we should wait until we're stronger to bring Narkau down?" He asked.

"What are you stupid? We don't have that option!" Inuyasha said sharply at Miroku.

"But Inuyasha, if Kagome has the last shard don't you think Naraku would eventually come for us?" Sango said to him.

"KEH! Why by the bait when you can be the hook! I wouldn't have expected that from you _Sango_." Inuyasha said to her he was in a bad mood as they could now see.

"We're going now." He said he started to walk, and they evidently but hesitantly followed.

After a very long strange silence between group members, Kagome decided to break the silence and say something.

"Inuyasha-Sama, Souta wanted me too tell you he said hello! Well actually it was 'yo' but same thing!" She smiled.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Tell the runt I said hey." Inuyasha said, his bad mood finally faded away.

"OKAY WILL DO" she said very cheerfully.

Inuyasha sniffed,

"Hmm, I smell…blood" He said as a person came into view, from the distance, injured but only slightly.

"I see someone." Kagome said.

"They're feebly injured no worries just ignore them" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kirara meowed.

"Huh? Kirara? What is it?" Sango asked her.

Kirara meowed again. She jumped out of Sango's arm and started to run over to the person. She got close to him, and he bent down and pets her.

"It's been so long Kirara!" He said. Kirara had recognized him from afar.

His name was Izouo, (eye zow oh) he was an active demon slayer of their village who went off too battle in the war, by choice, like his father did, After awhile people forgot about Izouo, it had been 9 months since he left when village was destroyed, now it being close to 6 or 7 months after, Sango had much forgotten about Izouo, who was a good friend to her father, and Kohaku, trying to ease into Sango's heart.

As the group got closer Sango's wise winded.

"Ahh." she said shocked she had believed that he had died in battle since he never returned.

Kagome Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou looked over at Sango.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked. Hoping it wasn't an old romance that would break the Sango Miroku relationship.

"Izouo, he… he was an exterminator, from my village." She said quietly.

They all gave shocked expressions.

"He left to fight in a war. I thought he died in battle, since I haven't seen him…for what feels like years." She said.

"Do you think Sango and Izouo were in love?" Shippou whispered to Kagome.

"uhm…" Kagome didn't answer both Miroku and Sango could hear.

"Sango-Chan!" Izouo called out, as he rubbed Kirara's belly.

Sango still didn't believe it was he, for along time now she believed her and Kohaku were the only one's left, the math wasn't adding up in her head.

"Aye… uh." She really didn't know what to say.

He walked over to them holding Kirara.

"Sango-chan long time no see! Still demon slaying? Of course you are, and your father?" Izouo asked, obviously unaware of what had happened.

"Uhm Izouo, are you going back to the village?" Sango asked not answering his questions.

"Of course… is there something wrong?" Izouo asked.

"No… I, I'll take you back." She said.

"HEY!" Inuyasha said but Kagome gave him the'SHUT THE HELL UP' look and Inuyasha stopped.

"You guys go on, and I'll catch up." Sango said to them.

"No it's okay Sango-chan we'll wait." Kagome said

"Yeah really it's fine we'll wait." Miroku reassured.

"No. I said I'd catch up." Sango said with almost anger in her voice.

"What ever you say…" Inuyasha answered, a little scared of the tense tone of her voice.

Inuyasha and the group walked on, they knew she had to tell him alone.

"Kagome… do you think…" Shippou started.

"No. I'm not sure. I guess anything's possible." Kagome answered.

"He's not her type." Miroku said.

"Hah right and pervert monk is right Miroku?" Inuyasha joked.

"Should we be worried, maybe someone should go with her. What if something happens." Kagome said.

"She'll be fine, she's strong, she can take care of herself." Inuyasha snorted.

"But what if it's like a trap or something?" Kagome said.

"It's not. When someone from your past re-appears, especially someone who's believed to be dead, your head gets all scrambled, and you become very confused it's like you can't tell dreams from reality. It's a difficult thing. And she had it happen to her twice I've had my share as well. Izouo could be friend, fiancée, or foe, it's a shocking mind twisting thing someone you once knew just appearing from nowhere, and you want to be alone with that person or rather have to be, so then what ever you say you won't have to be walking on eggshells around the other people, who are now you're friends, fiancée or foes." Inuyasha said back remembering how hard it is when he sees Kikyou.

Miroku was really worried.

"Miroku don't be so worried." Shippou said.

"I mean think about all the fiancée's you've had!" Shippou joked.

"Uh!" Miroku tried to play innocent.

"Well he has a point, but don't worry, Sango's always taken you back, so I'm sure her heart is set on you Miroku even if you do constantly chase other girls, and be sort of kind of inconsiderate, but I mean you're always there when she needs someone, and you two make such a cute couple…team…pair…!" Kagome said.

"It's not the same, if you were truly really in love with someone, who died, and then they came back its like all you really want to happen is time to step backwards, and be with them, your heart knows best, and it can change its mind easily, you might not want it too, but it does, the closeness you once had with someone, and the memories you share are a big part of your life. it's a difficult thing you know." Inuyasha sighed.

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT KIKYOU AGAIN!" Shippou yelled.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet, you like mellowed out? You're just very… different." Izouo said. He looked at Sango.

She didn't say anything.

"What are you doing traveling around with a hanyou? And who ever they others were? Did you leave? Did something happen?" Izouo was getting worried.

"Izouo, you were gone for along time…" Sango said.

She took a deep breath.

"And things happen." She said.

He stopped. "What happened." His voice was solid hanging in the air.

"Izouo…" Sango sighed.

"Nyoime, Shizu, are they alright? Sango what happened?" Izouo was getting upset.

Sango remembered that Nyoime, and Shizu were Izouo's sisters, they played with Kohaku, a lot when they were younger, when Kohaku got older Izouo was helping him with demon slaying tricks, the village was a big family and one loss was just important as another.

"Everyone has passed on… …" Sango said, the words came out of her mouth and even shocked her.

Izouo fell to his knees.

"That can't be." He said, he started to cry.

"Who killed them?" He asked heavily.

"Naraku, he… he was after a shikon shard..."

"He killed an entire village over a stupid shard?" Izouo was infuriated.

"It was almost six months ago, but I'm going to avenge their deaths. I swore on their graves I would." Sango swallowed her emotions so they didn't let out.

"Your father…he wouldn't have let a demon kill him." Izouo said.

"A demon didn't kill him." A tear fell down Sango's check, as much as it pained her to say it was the truth.

"Kohaku did." Sango sighed.

Izouo Gasped.

"What? Kohaku wouldn't have hurt a fly and you know it!" Izouo yelled overcome with grief and remorse.

"I was there! I know what I saw, Kohaku was possessed by a spider demon, and killed our father, and our comrades, during this same time the village was attacked by Yokai, and none of us were there to protect it, everyone died but me and Kirara." Sango said stubbornly.

There was along pause between the two, and Kirara started to grr.

"Your story breaks my heart every time I hear it." Kagura said as she came out from the woods that had been listening the entire time.

"Heh. Kagura, don't be so foolish, you and I both know, you don't have a heart." Sango said, she looked up form the ground and over too her.

"That might be true. But I'm not the one denying my own brothers existence." Kagura smirked.

Sango gasped, and looked around to see if he was there.

"He's not here, no worries." She walked between Sango and Izouo.

"But I can tell you where to find him, if you tell me where that disgusting Hanyou where abouts are." Kagura said stopping and turning back to look at her.

"Hmmph." Sango grunted.

"Too be honest I didn't think you would have told me anyways exterminator." Kagura flew off on her feather irritated as usual.

'Damn that kagura!' Sango thought in her head.

"Kohaku is alive!" Izouo asked.

"I didn't want to go into it. It's a long story. Telling it is just as painful as living it." Sango said quietly, she looked over at Izouo, some blood dripped from his arm.

"Oh I forgot you're hurt, we better get you some help soon." She said changing the subject.

"I…yes." Izouo didn't really know what too say.

* * *

Well, that's it for now feedback please! 


	2. the unforgetable stories unwind

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

First Fanfic in what seems like forever!

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Youkai- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

Chapter 2: Reality isn't a fiction.

* * *

Hakudoshi who was one part of Naraku's baby, but it being split into two, Hakudoshi formed from one half of the split baby, and the other half is believed to contain Naraku's heart, Hakudoshi is just has heartless as Naraku, they both literally have no heart!

Hakudoshi from the sky came down in his barrier, he seemed very agitated, and just wanted the last shard located with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you made me travel all this way!" Hakudoshi said from the sky.

"You know what the say Hakudoshi, want something done you have to do it yourself." Inuyasha smirked and pulled out tetsusgia,

"Inuyasha you still haven't learned? Kaza no kizu can't break through my barrier nor can the red tetsusgia!" Hakudoshi grinned.

"Well I got a new trick up my sleeve." Inuyasha smirked back at him.

"Heh. Oh how I'd long to see you shoot those crystals at me but alas, you're going to have to aim some where else." Hakudoshi laughed as the ground began to shake, and the roots grabbed Kagome Miroku, and Inuyasha's ankles.

"AHHH INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha swung his tetsusgia to get the roots off his legs but tetsusgia went through and nothing happened.

"HUH?" Inuyasha said shocked tetsusgia did nothing

Kagome reached for her arrows and shot one at the roots that were grabbing Inuyasha's feet, the roots let go and Inuyasha jumped up. And landed away from them. Kagome then freed herself, and Miroku.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Hakudoshi asked.

"NOT YET!" Inuyasha jumped up to do his kaza no kizu again.

"It's useless to fight Hakudoshi" Miroku said to Kagome.

"Naraku's heart is what we need to get too and fast." Kagome whispered back.

"The only way to defeat Hakudoshi is to get to Naraku's heart." Shippou added in trying to remind them he was there.

"But we don't know where Naraku's heart is…" Kagome sighed.

"The baby from the human castle, it's obviously important to Naraku if he was hiding it in a human castle." Miroku said back.

"HAND OVER THE SHARD INUYASHA" Hakudoshi called as he stroke him down.

Inuyasha went crashing into the ground below.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and ran over too him.

"Kagome get back this little twat is mine." Inuyasha growled.

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome whined.

"Miroku get Kagome and Shippou out of here, this is my fight." Inuyasha yelled to him.

"HA I don't think so hanyou." Hakudoshi laughed.

"Miroku now!" Inuyasha was getting really irritated.

Miroku followed Inuyasha's orders, and took Kagome and Shippou further into the woods trying to get out of harms way.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fought on and off.

"KAGOME!" Shippou cried they were in off in the woods being followed by Naraku's poisonous insects.

"I see them just keep running!" Kagome said. She turned and shot an arrow, but there were too many.

Miroku killed some with his staff, but they were being swarmed.

"I'll have too use kazanna" Miroku said starting to take off the beads.

"MIROKU NO!" Shippou cried.

"Miroku you can't you're not even fully recovered from before!" Kagome said to him she shot another arrow.

"Uhm guys…I have some other bad news…" Kagome sighed

Both Shippou and Miroku looked at her.

"I only have one more arrow." Kagome looked at her feet.

"Ahh…" Shippou and Miroku's eyes widened.

* * *

After stopping at a local village on the way back too the Tajikai (Is that correct?) village, where both Sango and Kohaku were born, and lived together with their family and comrades, the village was now abandon, the local villagers tended too Izouo's wounds, and Sango and Izouo left again for the Tajikai village.

"Sango-chan, What….what are you going too do?" Izouo asked out of the blue.

"About?" She asked a little confused with his question.

"I mean where are you going to stay?" He asked.

"Oh…I… I don't stay anywhere in particular, I travel around the countryside slaying demons with Inuyasha and Kagome-chan, and Miroku." She said.

"Well isn't that dangerous?" Izouo was concerned.

"Now-a-days, just going outside is dangerous." She sighed.

"But it doesn't scare you?" Izouo asked.

"Not at all, well I mean the demons aren't scary… it's just the outcome of battle can be pretty scary or frightening I suppose." Sango sighed again, she really didn't want to go back to her old village, and it hurt too much inside every time she went. They were getting closer and closer with every step.

"Oh I… I see." He said with a breath.

There was a long pause of silence; Sango wasn't like Kagome who was always willing to break in the chain.

"Sango you know… you don't have too go back too the village if you don't want too." Izouo offered kindly.

Sango instead of taking this as a nice kind offer she took it as an offense. She made a sour face and told herself to suck it up.

"No I want to go. Really." She said in a very sharp tone.

"Oh uh right okay. I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Sango asked, she was getting annoyed with him.

"For everything." He said glumly.

"I... uhm," Sango felt bad for snapping at him.

"It's alright, in the end I guess everything turns out how it should be. It's different than before though, it was really difficult, I'd image it'd be for anyone but we can't let our pasts destroy our future. That's what will ruin a person, not a bad experience, you know the saying, what ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger it's true." Sango sighed as they reached the abandoned gates of her old time village.

Sango had wondered if Kohaku had gotten his memory back since there were signs of him at the village, the last time she was there, he also treated Kirara's wound, and placed white lilies, (the same kind he gave sango after she saved him) on all the graves, even if Kohaku did have his memory back the horrible crimes he's commit, makes it difficult even too face him, guilt stricken even thinking about having to rid Kohaku of this world, even if he did remember, Naraku would soon find out and he would remove the shard, and Kohaku would be no more. She thought this through many times, she didn't want Kohaku to die, but she didn't want him to live in sin, and fear of his own memories.

Kohaku had wondered off on his own and into his old village earlier that morning, when Kohaku heard his sister coming this time he assured to himself that he wasn't going to hide, but the closer she got the harder it was for him to even look at her. Kohaku ran in the nearest house and hid when Sango, Kirara, and Izouo entered the village.

Kirara meowed.

"Huh Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kirara jumped down and ran over to the house.

"Please don't find me," Kohaku said to himself.

"I thought they would have gone after Naraku already. I can't hide in here for long." He whispered.

Kirara scratched on the door. "Meow!"

"In here?" Sango asked she started to open the door Izouo right near her.

Kohaku gulped and leaned anxiously against the wall.

The shard in Kohaku's back pulsed as Naraku ordered him to kill them.

* * *

--That's it for now! Feed back! 


	3. Love stains, the echo holds in our heart

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

I'm going away until the fifth that would be why this chapter is moving along so quickly, because I one: hate things that carry on forever, and two: I am going away.

I promise when I get back I will be MUCH more detailed and move things along swiftly and smoothly instead of quickly and un-orderly.

I apologize, for that, and I'm sure you've seen if you're a fan of mine from before that my stories were a lot different than this, and didn't get the point until well the 6th or 7th chapter, when writing I envision what I want to happen, I see it the way I want it to be, leaving out the details will make it so you're unable to do so, which would be sad, and you would be unable to see it the way it is intended, but I really wanted this to happen soon in the story.

I did think about waiting to post the chapter but since I'm leaving I wanted to get it in. I'm sorry for the lack of skill and details ;) there will be a LARGE improvement.

-Angela (Snow like This)

P.S trunksgirl- thanks a million for your heads up, last year I posted an announcement because I had to go away for a death in my family so I was off the internet for awhile, they didn't take the story down when I returned so I figured that would be alright, I appreciate the tip big time!

As too everyone else: thank you so much for your reviews, and I LOOK forward to more! I expect criticism, but please do it with a kind GESTURE, (this is not directed at anyone in particular), if you don't it is considered a ruse, I appreciate suggestions, and welcome warm nice criticism, but other than that, save yourself the seven minutes its going to take you to write what you think is a witty remark and let it go ;)

THANKS!

* * *

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Youkai- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

Chapter 3: Love stains, the echo holds in our heart

* * *

Though Kohaku's heart was strong, Naraku's control was stronger, Kohaku who was so used to taking Naraku's orders, that this time seemed to be no different, as Sango entered, Kohaku threw his sickle Izouo who's eyes caught it fast pushed her quickly out of the way, Izouo got hit badly in the chest from Kohaku's hit. Sango caught her fall and looked up.

Izouo grabbed his chest and fell to his knees the only thing you could hear was Kohaku's heavy breathing. Sango gasped.

"Izouo!" she went over to him.

"I---Izouo?" Kohaku whispered. Kohaku then gasped after realizing the Izouo he just hit was the same one who helped teach him HOW to throw the sickle, Kohaku grabbed his head and grunted in the pain of his memories.

"Izouo are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I—mmhm" Izouo grunted in pain.

Kohaku's body defied his mind, and Kohaku pulled the sickle out of Izouo by the chain.

"Ahh!" Izouo grabbed his chest.

"Izouo!" Sango yelled worried.

Kohaku held back his tears, and threw his sickle once again at Izouo, Sango quickly blocked it with hiraikotsu.

"Kohaku! Wake up!" Sango yelled at him.

Kohaku hit her arm with his sickle.

"Kohaku please wake up! Snap out of it!" She cried. Sango was getting more worried about Izouo she knew the wound was deep could have possible even got to his heart if so he'd die soon, and she needed to get him out of there, but her heart couldn't confide against leaving Kohaku.

Despite Kohaku fighting Naraku's command his body could easily take over his wounded heart, Kohaku closed his eyes and threw his sickle at Izouo. Finishing the job he started killing Izouo his friend.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped horrified, she was remembering before when he killed his other comrades, this was no different.

Kohaku couldn't do it anymore, he didn't care if he brought Naraku down or not, he just wanted to die, though he commanded his body to take out the shard it wouldn't listen to his feeble mind.

Sango reached over at Izouo with one touch her hand was covered in his blood. Sango closed her eyes and a tear fell from eyes to the floor.

"I can't save you Kohaku," she said out loud, she cried as she said it regardless that it was one of Naraku's commands, she had enough of seeing her brother kill, and commit terrible crimes, she couldn't stand for it any longer, though parts of her wanted to take Kohaku down, but the majority of her couldn't do it no matter what he did.

Sango and Kohaku glared at each other, Kohaku hid back his emotion, and held a blank feeling-less face.

'Does…does he not know what he did?' Sango asked herself.

Kohaku knew that if he fought her sister, she could be the one to put an end to his crimes, in his heart that's what he wanted to be put to rest by his own sister, it was a good thought to him knowing that he wouldn't be killed by Naraku, but he didn't want to have to fight his sister, but he knew she wouldn't start to fight him.

Kohaku looked away from Sango's glare showing a sign of weakness, but not of remorse.

* * *

Hakudoshi watched in amusement as time and time again, Inuyasha tried to break his barrier.

"Getting tired Inuyasha?" Hakudoshi grinned.

"HA I GOT A LOT MORE COMING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"KAZA NO KIZU!" Inuyasha tried to break Hakudoshi's barrier again, no luck.

Kikyou from behind Hakudoshi aimed her arrow and shot at Hakudoshi, Hakudoshi saw it coming and moved quickly and the arrow almost hit Inuyasha.

"Kikyou.." Inuyasha said he put his sword down.

"Inuyasha! You can not beat Hakudoshi." She scowled at him.

"Heh. Neither can you Kikyou." Hakudoshi laughed.

Kikyou aimed an arrow at him she shot it but Hakudoshi took off quickly.

"What do you mean I can't be Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha asked her offended with what she said before.

"Hakudoshi has no heart, to destroy him you must destroy his heart. You know that Inuyasha!" Kikyou was irritated with him.

"I--…" Inuyasha was dumbfounded, he DID know that but his will was too stubborn too care.

"Inuyasha…why are you alone?" Kikyou asked.

"What?" Inuyasha forgot about the rest in the presence of Kikyou.

"You're friends Inuyasha. You weren't going to take on Naraku alone were you?" Kikyou asked him suspiciously.

"No of course not, but I could bring him down with one swing if I wanted too!" Inuyasha bragged.

Kikyou smiled inside, "You're just like you used too be," She whispered.

"I'm going to find Naraku he's not far." Kikyou said with solid determination.

"He's after Kagome's shard." Kikyou added.

Inuyasha's eyes winded. He forgot about Kagome in the rest.

"Kagome..." he paused,

"Heh. Why are you just standing there Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Kikyou don't go after Naraku alone." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Go with us Kikyou, come with me to get the others, and then we can beat him together." Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha. We'll meet up when we do. Like we always have." Kikyou sighed.

"No. Naraku will kill you Kikyou, remember he's already tried!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha… I'm already dead." Kikyou turned around and walked off.

"Kikyou…" he whispered, and then jolted after Kagome and the others.

The sky was filled with Naraku's insects, so Inuyasha sped up, he was sure they would be okay.

"Kagome there's too many." Shippou cried.

"They're just insects! I'm not going to waste my last arrow on them." Kagome huffed.

Miroku hit one hit one with his staff that was attacking Kagome.

"Thanks Miroku Sama." Kagome smiled.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around to look.

"Hey what's with all the bugs?" He asked.

"They're after the shikon shard DER" Shippou said.

"Oh right." Inuyasha said still dumb founded from seeing Kikyou.

"Inuyasha…is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, why?" Inuyasha snapped back into place.

"Nothing. Now we either have to kill all these bugs or get outta' here fast!" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sniffed he picked up the faint smell of blood.

"Hey… Kagome… how far are we from Sango's old village?" He asked.

"It's a bit away." Kagome said she paused.

"Why Inuyasha?" She asked getting a concerned look on her face. 'Now that I think about it… I can slightly feel the presence of shikon shard…' Kagome thought to herself.

'It can't be hers she's too far away, I couldn't pick up her blood scent this far, and Kagome hasn't said anything about sensing a shard… but… it's nothing.' Inuyasha told himself.

Kagome waited for a response.

"Why were you asking Inuyasha?" She said frustrated.

"I'm just getting tired of waiting for her to get back." Inuyasha complained.

"Well if she's gone longer than another hour we'll go get her. I mean give her a break Inuyasha, you said yourself that whole thing about seeing someone from your past and stuff" Kagome sighed

"We should just go ahead and find Naraku." Inuyasha said irritated.

"What no way lets wait for Sango." Shippou suggested.

"She said she'd catch up with us." Inuyasha growled.

"She was JUST being polite so you wouldn't have a temper tantrum about it!" Shippou yelled at him.

"Boys! Knock it off, we're not going to go after Naraku until Sango gets back so one, we know she's safe, and two, so we have someone other than you two fighting, remember you're both still injured." Kagome reminded.

"Keh. She was 30 minutes." Inuyasha crossed his arms and faced away from Kagome, he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"What!" he asked with anger in his voice hoping she wouldn't sit him!

"R-E-L-A-X" Kagome sighed.

"Too pass the time why don't we kill some of those bugs?" Shippou said a little scared of the insects who were just hovering over them.

* * *

Feed back? 


	4. The nightmare of a truth

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews, and I LOOK forward to more! I expect criticism, but please do it with a kind GESTURE, (this is not directed at anyone in particular), if you don't it is considered a ruse, I appreciate suggestions, and welcome warm nice criticism, but other than that, save yourself the seven minutes its going to take you to write what you think is a witty remark and let it go ;)

THANKS!

* * *

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Youkai- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

Chapter 4: The grip of fear is already here.

* * *

Kikyou took a long deep breath of the cold cloggy air, it seemed to be cold out yet, she couldn't feel the difference between her body heat, and the air. Was she really ice cold, would she always be this way until the very last of her days among the living, where she wasn't suppose to be in the first place?

Kikyou yearned for peace, for her soul to be resting in peace, her entire life was spent fighting, and even after she died, she still had to fight, not only for her life, but for Inuyasha, the one who she'd always believed betrayed her, and hurt her so badly, the one who she thought caused her death.

Though Kikyou knows that Inuyasha didn't deceive her, it's hard to believe what the eye doesn't see, what Kikyou saw was Inuyasha betraying her, and it's what she had believed for a long time, awakening 50 years later and still full of a hatred made her cold, not being the living dead.

Kikyou's wish was that Inuyasha would love her again, and that she could love him back, but it would never work, he had Kagome now. He didn't NEED her. She knew that whenever Inuyasha saw her, his expression changed, Kikyou missed him dearly, and now only had the few memories of the time before Kagome, a time of peace, and a time before Naraku.

Kikyou sighed, Inuyasha was right, She couldn't take Naraku on her own, nor could he, everyone would have to work together, but no one would agree, not even Kikyou.

Kikyou looked through the fog, and the fuchsia skyline, touching the ocean.

"The stars… they're timid tonight?" Kikyou said aloud, thus knowing no one could hear her.

The ocean waves broke, and the white foam breached up onto the shore, going over Kikyou's feet, the water was cold but not as cold as Kikyou felt, the water transcended back into the ocean only to be yet again caught in a break of a wave.

"This feeling of regret, and remorse, why is it…so…strong?" Kikyou said as she looked down at her feet.

"Am I feeling another's pain…but… why? It was so long ago. I must've moved on." Kikyou placed her hand on her heart.

"Are you finally going to let me love another, one who isn't Inuyasha? Why must I linger on a past that will never become a future?" Kikyou yelled.

"Please… will I ever be at an ease, or a peace?" Kikyou sighed, and hung her head down, her hatred for Inuyasha had slowly faded away, the only feeling left for him was love, she needed to hide it from him, because she was unsure if he would ever love her back, like the were once before, 50 years ago.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others, who had been greeted by Hakudoshi once before, we're trying to find Naraku, when Sango met up with a warrior from her village whom was believed to be dead, Sango offered to take him back to her old village, as on their way Sango told him the story of what happened while he was gone.

Sango told Inuyasha and the others to go and find Naraku, and she'd catch up with them, despite the fact of what she said the group lingered behind, awaiting her return, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku who'd run out into the woods to get away from Hakudoshi who wanted the last shard that Kagome kept with her, after Kagome and others disappearance, Kikyou came out from no where, she scared away Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha and Kikyou had been alone, just for a moment.

Kikyou reminded Inuyasha about Kagome, and he snapped back into reality and had run after her. The hundreds of Naraku's insects out numbered Kagome and the others, Kagome whom was out of all but one arrow, and Miroku unable to use his Kazanna, they were completely helpless, but of course Inuyasha came to the rescue.

Kagome herself was really cold not in her soul but just from the coldness of the air, she was getting very fidgety, and tired of waiting for Inuyasha's 'okay' to go find Sango.

The wind blew and Kagome stood up she had too move around or she'd freeze to death so she thought, but something wasn't right Inuyasha was just sitting there, quietly, thinking to himself, that was unusual, he's not a thinker! Kagome decided to wake him up from his daydreaming.

"Inuyasha…It's getting late, and Sango's not back yet, it's almost dusk I thought you said she had thirty minutes it's been like an hour and a half and you're just sitting there, you haven't even said a word! What's wrong?" Kagome was very concerned, she stomped her foot on the ground, and you could hear the grass crunch.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Inuyasha said calmly in response.

Miroku looked up, that wasn't the reaction anyone was expecting.

"Inuyasha… did something happen was it Kikyou?" Kagome jumped to a conclusion.

"Kagome…WE CAN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW! IT'S NOT IMPORTANT! GET A CLUE WOULD YA?" Inuyasha hollered at her.

"IT WAS HER I KNEW IT! OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled right back at him, she looked up towards the sky and crossed her arms.

"HMPH" she sighed.

"Don't you have any regards to what you have done INUYASHA!" Shippou shouted from on top of Inuyasha's head.

"I didn't do anything! Kagome's the one acting like a little girl! NOT MY FAULT!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha you should apologize to Kagome! That is no way to talk about her!" Miroku said furious with Inuyasha.

There was a long moment of silence, and a few creaky trees' branches blowing in the wind.

Kagome sat down, it was unsafe to leave not being with Inuyasha, and plus she wasn't as mad at him as she thought she was.

"Uhm… it's getting REALLY dark." Shippou said scared.

Miroku caught his guard quickly he gasped.

"Inuyasha!" he called.

"What Miroku?" Inuyasha answered back.

"Why haven't these insects been attacking us? They're just there watching, and that's it!" Miroku stood up and looked around.

"Ohh you're right! I forgot they were even here!" Kagome said putting her finger to her lip.

"I didn't" Shippou who was now in Kagome's arms, rubbed up against her fore arms to feel a bit more secure.

"Could Izouo have been one of Naraku's traps?" Kagome stood up quickly.

"No I don't think so, it's possible but why would Naraku attack from that angle? He's after your shard isn't he?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a minute, she gasped.

"Naraku isn't after MY shard!" Kagome said.

Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"HE'S AFTER KOHAKU'S!" Kagome yelled at them.

"And Naraku wants Sango to take it out for him." Inuyasha looked in the direction of Sango's village.

"Now that we say this I can faintly sense a shikon shard coming from that direction!" Kagome said starting to head that way.

"That's not the only thing, I can smell blood, but it's not Sango's, it had to be a lot if it's coming from her village though, we're a bit a ways from it!" Inuyasha leapt up and was followed by Miroku.

The insects started too attack them now that they had figured it out.

"KAZA NO KIZU!" Inuyasha jumped into the air killing a hundred bugs with one swing, but it merely put a dent in the number.

"I don't have my time to waste on you things!" Inuyasha called out, and did the wind scar once again.

"INUYASHA I'LL USE THE KAZANNA!" Miroku called as he killed a few bugs with his staff.

"DON'T BE A COMPLETE IDIOT MIROKU IF YOU USE THAT STUPID HELL HOLE THING YOU'LL DIE STUPID MONK WE'RE GOING TO HAVE RUN FOR IT YOU GUYS!" Inuyasha said as he did the wind scar once more, just getting about a hundred out of the thousand!

"Sango is could be in trouble I have too!" Miroku called.

"MIROKU DON'T MAKE ME SLICE YOUR GOD DAMN ARM OFF, IF YOU USE IT YOU'LL DIE, DON'T BE A FUCKING MORON!" Inuyasha yelled, he was really irritated with Miroku always trying to be the hero.

"But Inuyasha… the only thing we have left to do is run or fight them until they're all dead, we can't kill them all!" Miroku grunted, he faced up towards the sky, the insects were not going down nor were they seizing to attack.

"Well guess what Miroku, we're running cause by the time we finish all these things off, we'll have a lot more blood on our hands. Than we would want!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Sango's not an idiot she wouldn't play into Naraku's traps!" Shippou called out hoping they would hurry, and head after Sango despite what he said.

"It might not even be a trap. We don't know for sure!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippou.

"WELL LET'S NOT WAIT TOO FIND OUT!" Kagome joined in on the shouting.

There was a long pause between the group, and then Kagome huffed.

"We can't afford to wait Naraku's scent is getting more vivid as we get closer to the Taija Ya village, which means someone is there, Hakudoshi, Kagura, or Naraku himself! We have to hurry!" Inuyasha said, he had Kagome get onto his back.

Kagome enjoyed riding on Inuyasha's back, he wasn't cold, we was very warm and gave her comfort, as he ran quickly through the woods, though sometimes when you would hear a slight break of stick that he'd have stepped on, it would startle Kagome, but it made her far more alert, she tried too pay attention to the insects but she then zoned out hoping Sango was okay.

* * *

A silent stare down between Kohaku and Sango, that each second felt like a minute, and each minute felt like an hour, it gave Sango a few moments to really think hard, infuriated with her brother, and could no longer see that the 'real Kohaku' was there, she thought she could save him if she really really tried, but this game was getting old, there were no new tactics. The real Kohaku died that day, with everyone else. The very thought of having to rid her brother of this world made her sick, the thought that this whole time after everything she did, his only escape was death. Despite if they did defeat Naraku, Kohaku wouldn't be alive by then, Naraku would have gotten bored with his antic, and ended his life using his jewel shard to gain even more power.

'Is it really the only thing I can do?' Sango thought, tears filled her eyes.

Kohaku who listened to her teardrops hitting the floor and felt so unbelievably guilty, he wanted to die right there, right now. He wanted too hug her, and show her that he was really there somewhere hidden under all his vulnerability and grief, all his blankness and emotionless expressions.

'Sister I…' Kohaku was so confused, should he end his life here and now. End his crime, be the last person he'd ever put into the after life? Some parts of Kohaku wanted him to do it, the others were scared. He didn't want to die, but what was there that he could do? Wallow in Naraku's pity? Kill another? Hang his life on a single jewel shard? No, he couldn't do that any longer, he had to die, despite his wish of finish off that scum Naraku, and he didn't want to see his sister or any others in pain, or be the one causing it.

Kohaku raised his sickle high in the air, his mouth was chattering, you could see the fear in his eyes, and that he was the same scared tender loving Kohaku he was once known to be.

Sango looked up unaware of what he was about to do, her vision blurry from crying.

"Ko-ko-koohaku?" Sango said among the air

Kohaku looked at her and slowly closed his eyes, he turned the sickle towards his back where his shard was located, and he was going to take it out.

'He's going to kill himself…I… I CAN'T LET HIM!' Sango thought in her head.

As Kohaku started to too jam the sickle down, Sango moved quickly and blocked it from hitting him getting a large deep cut down the right side of her arm.

"Kohaku!" she said, Sango bit her lip in the pain of the cut.

"SISTER!" Kohaku yelled allowed, he could no longer hold it in.

Sango who was holding onto her arm, gasped in shocked.

"What?" She whispered.

"Kohaku do…you… remember? Do you finally remember?" Sango asked in a low painful whisper.

Kohaku closed his eyes. He turned away from her, his tears dripped down his face. He wanted to remember her, and he did just not the rest.

"I don't know." He said trying to be strong, but he wasn't strong enough on the inside he was breaking into small pieces, he didn't have much left in him to break he wanted everything to be over with.

"I don't want any of this!" Kohaku said in loud up roaring whisper.

'How could I possibly kill Kohaku if he remembers…how could I possibly kill Kohaku period?' Sango thought, it's as though at one second she hated him, and wanted to be rid of his sin, and try to salvage his soul, and the next he was her whole world, if he died, then she would want to be dead with him, she could never kill Kohaku no matter how many times she said she would, especially not now, when he called her sister she felt though time froze and everything was normal once at last, but her moment of rejoice turned into pain when she realized that if he remembered her than he must have remembered everything else.

* * *

This one turned out sort of long ha, feed back please! 


	5. Never Aim, Never Miss

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews, and I LOOK forward to more! I expect criticism, but please do it with a kind GESTURE, (this is not directed at anyone in particular), if you don't it is considered a ruse, I appreciate suggestions, and welcome warm nice criticism, but other than that, save yourself the seven minutes its going to take you to write what you think is a witty remark and let it go ;)

THANKS!

* * *

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Youkai- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

Chapter 5: **Never Aim, Never miss.**

**

* * *

**

A sudden wind blew across the land, it pushed Kikyou's hair in front of her face, and she gently slid it back into place. Kikyou turned, and faced the opposite direction she was going.

"His ora, it's coming from this way now? He must be moving. But… that way… Why?" Kikyou said aloud to herself, she bit on her lip, though she could not feel it, her skin was numb from the cold.

She started heading back in the direction she came from, maybe she would meet up with Inuyasha again, but he would be with the others, Kikyou did not hate the others, she just didn't take to them, she felt the greed in her heart, trying to keep Inuyasha all to herself, but there was nothing she could do, that was love.

Kikyou who was walking back in the direction she came had wondered what it would feel like to be warm like Kagome, if her and Kagome could switch places. Even for a moment. Inside it made Kikyou very happy, but outside she shuttered in disgust, cold wasn't something she had never experienced!

'Inuyasha and I can never be one again, and we will never be' She told her mind firmly, though she thought it with all determination, it wasn't convincing enough.

"How can I still love? I have no heart. I'm only bones and dirt… bones and dirt…" She whispered between herself.

"Stop playing with me mind, you're being so foolish. Why is it now you're so concerned?" Kikyou asked herself.

Kikyou stopped, she just paused for a moment. She had to remember where she was going, getting lost in thoughts of Inuyasha made her forget.

She snapped back into reality and started walking quicker than she was before, she was indeed in a hurry!

* * *

Sango had just found out that Kohaku finally remembered her, she had expected he had for a time but wasn't sure, she didn't know what to think of it, she longed for this day to come, but at the same time dreaded it completely.

Kohaku, who was scared to death by this point, not only of what was outside the house they were in, but what Sango was going to do, he wanted her to kill him but he didn't want to die. Kohaku knew Sango wouldn't kill him if he remembered or not, and that's what Naraku wanted her to do from the star, she would never give in, but Naraku would take his shard away, and if he knows that he remembers its going to be sooner than later.

Kohaku knew in the end he was going to have to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, but Kohaku was afraid of dying, he had already died once before, he didn't want to go back! He couldn't go back. If he did he'd never see his sister again, he'd never avenge the death of his father and comrades, and he will never be at peace.

Kohaku who was standing up not facing Sango, but instead down at the floor.

Sango was on her knees looking at Kohaku's back, her arm was still bleeding, and wound was rather deep, but she had worse injuries.

"How long have you remembered?" Sango asked quietly taking a breath. Her eyes were watery, and voice sounded scratchy.

Kohaku didn't answer her, he didn't know what too say.

"Kohaku… answer me…" Sango said she wasn't getting frustrated with him she just wanted to know.

"I… it doesn't matter. If you know then Naraku knows. He is a bastard but not an idiot." Kohaku said quietly in response.

'He's probably right, but...' Sango thought to herself. She was shocked of the words Kohaku had used, she never heard him swear before. He was only 11!

"Don't be so foolish Kohaku. Don't condemn yourself with such things." Sango huffed at him but eased down.

"But I-." Kohaku took a breath.

"Admitting it will only make it worse." Sango said softly to him.

Kohaku had never felt closer to his sister than he did right now at this very moment. He was cold and scared, but strangely very secure.

"Should I be afraid?" Kohaku asked her

"No. I will protect you Kohaku. I promise." Sango assured him.

"And… we're all equal in the face of what we're most afraid of right Sango?" Kohaku asked turning back to look at her.

"Is this what you're most afraid of?" Sango replied back to him making solid unbreakable eye contact with her dear brother.

"I… I don't know what I'm afraid of." Kohaku lied, this was what he was most afraid of, this was his fear, but he didn't want to admit it.

Kohaku paused, he couldn't lie like that, not to her. It's okay if she knew he was afraid. Fear is what made him stronger. Kohaku knew, if there was ever a time to be brave, this was that time.

"Naraku is going to kill me, I don't know when, but he will, and yes, that… that really scares me. I thought I could take him down. But I know I can't, I'm powerless against someone like him." Kohaku whispered, and sighed a bit of relief.

"Don't be scared. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Naraku kill you, don't worry, I promise I won't you let him kill you." Sango said, she really didn't think, the words just came out of her mouth, how could she promise him that? What if Naraku did kill Kohaku how could she live with herself after that!

"Sango, listen I…" Kohaku paused, you see their breath in the air. He took a deep breath.

"You know you shouldn't be making promises you can't keep." Kohaku sighed.

* * *

I'll update with a longer chapter sometime soon sorry I just got busy! FEED BACK PLEASE PLEASE! 


	6. The battle of Love and trust

**Triumph of the Heart**

Dis claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters, associated with that show.

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews, and I LOOK forward to more! I expect criticism, but please do it with a kind GESTURE, (this is not directed at anyone in particular), if you don't it is considered a ruse, I appreciate suggestions, and welcome warm nice criticism, but other than that, save yourself the seven minutes its going to take you to write what you think is a witty remark and let it go ;)

THANKS!

* * *

This story takes place directly after the last episode, 167 (I believe) so yes there will be spoilers in the story.

Read & review, It's appreciated,

Some notes for those who don't know:

Houshi- Miroku (houshi is monk I believe)

Osuwari- Sit

Youkai- demon

Jyaki- demonic ora's

Hanyou – Half demon/ half-breed

Kazanna- wind tunnel (spelling?)

Hiraikotsu- the name of sango's boomer rang

Kaza No kizu – wind scar

Sama-Chan-Kun ect- titles of respect

Chapter 6: The battle between love and trust.

* * *

Sango's heart broke when she heard Kohaku say that, though it was the truth, she couldn't guarantee anything, but very strongly wanted too.

"Kohaku I, I want to promise you…" Sango started.

"Sango it's okay, I know, I understand, I don't know what, what I really want… I just… think what ever happens is suppose to happen it's fate right?" Kohaku asked her he turned to look at her face to face for the first time as the real Kohaku, in ages.

There was just a long pause of that scary silence that seems like it's lasting forever, until Kohaku's voice broke the silence.

"He's out there." Kohaku whispered.

"I know, Kohaku." Sango whispered back.

"Should we run?" Kohaku whispered anxiously.

Sango shook her head no.

"_We_ shouldn't run Kohaku, but _you_ should." Sango said almost choking on her words, she was telling Kohaku to run? That wasn't a smart thing to say.

"Inuyasha will be here soon, he has to be. Then everything will be okay." Sango assured Kohaku at the same time trying to re-assure herself.

Tears rapidly filled in Kohaku's eyes.

"Hey… don't worry Kohaku, in the end we'll be together, dead or alive. That I can really promise you." Sango told him softly, she caressed the side of his face with her hand.

Kohaku smiled despite the tears in his eyes, and the few that ran down his cheeks.

"Don't make that promise." Kohaku told her in a confident whisper.

"Too late." Sango gave a more confident whisper of confident.

There was a pause between the two, and Kohaku quickly turned his head and faced the wall instead of his sister.

"No sister, you have to stay alive, you have to avenge father and the others, if you go, and I go then who will? Who will get the revenge we deserve?" Kohaku asked her.

"Kohaku being with you is more important than avenging their deaths. They will understand."

"_They_ don't even know what's going on, Sango I've been dead remember? It's not what you think, I don't even know if it's what I think I can hardly remember, but I know it's black, and cold, and you're alone, in silence, forever, you have no memories its just nothing until someone wakes you up in most cases that doesn't happen, there's no after life or anything I've been scared of going back, but I… I want too, I want to forget everything." Kohaku said, he held back any emotions he had about what he said, it was harsh but needed to be said.

Sango was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't even sure that she'd want to say anything. She took a breath, and was very angry but more so terribly hurt about what Kohaku had just said to her.

"Even me Kohaku? You want to forget me… Even if what you say is true, it doesn't scare me, and if that's what you're trying to do…don't, I don't care what happens after this life, but I mean… I guess what really confuses me is why I've wasted all this time trying to save you, if all you want to do is die… again." It took Sango a minute to really understand what she said, she looked at the ground ashamed of her own words, then back up at Kohaku who had started walking outside.

"Wait Kohaku I—didn't…I didn't mean…" Sango started to say but was interrupted by Kohaku.

"It's Okay…I've been asking myself the same question." Kohaku said he left the hut.

"I'm so stupid." Sango slammed her fits into the floor not remembering how her arm was in pain from the deep wound Kohaku had caused she flung her arm back from the shock of the pain, and grabbed onto her arm, wondering what do next.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were chasing after the presence of a shikon shard, and the scent of one of Naraku's minions, they were going toward Sango's old village, where the scent was coming from. Kagome on Inuyasha's back, and Miroku running next to them.

"I didn't realize we were so far away." Miroku said to Inuyasha who was going faster and faster every second.

"It's not you're just slow." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Behave! Just keep going until we get there!" Kagome huffed at him.

"Do you think Sango's okay?" Shippou asked everyone.

"If Kohaku's there, and Hakudoshi I think it is, and she's there, things aren't going to be nicely put together." Inuyasha grumped at Shippou.

"We must pray that by the time we get there everyone is still alive and avoid any death at all cost." Miroku said to make Shippou feel better.

"But I'm worried, what if we don't get there in time?" Shippou whined.

"No Need to worry about that." Inuyasha said as he sped up.

Inuyasha was hoping to get there as soon as he could, he had a very bad feeling about what he was going to find out when he got to the village, he already had picked up the scent of blood, and Kagome sensed a shikon shard. Naraku's scent was also circling the air.

'This time… this time I'll get him. For sure.' Inuyasha thought to himself, though he was still a bit roughed up from his last visit with Naraku, he could do it, and it's not like he was fighting alone.

Inuyasha sniffed, he picked up another very familiar scent.

'That's Sesshoumaru's scent! That bastard must be going after Naraku as well, grrr' Inuyasha was lost in though. He growled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, who was comfortably riding on his back the entire way.

"It's nothing I have time for." Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Geez! Sorry! Don't get all mad at me!" Kagome huffed at his ignorance to her question.

'I wonder what's really wrong? Maybe it's nothing, or… maybe he's just getting ready to face who's ever up there. Well what ever it is… it's apparently not important. Which is good the sooner we get there the better, just hang on Sango!'' Kagome thought.

* * *

Kikyou, who was also in breech of Naraku, was following the slight presence she could sense. Her hair draped along her back, and cautiously blew back in fourth in the winds.

"It's going to rain…" Kikyou said aloud though no one could hear her, which was fine with her.

"Maybe… even snow?" she said again more in a slight whisper to herself.

Kikyou stopped in her own tracks, the darkness gave her a slight shiver down her spine, it started to rain a little bit, just sprinkles. Though they were could, Kikyou was happy she didn't have to walk in complete silence. Instead the rain would accompany her.

"Don't you worry Naraku, I'll be there soon enough." Kikyou grunted as she continued to walk to the exterminator's village.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I've gotten quite busy I got a puppy! And he takes up a large amount of my time!

I didn't forget about this place though please review it makes my day much happier, and don't forget that suggestions are bliss 3


End file.
